RP gone wrong
(Dual laughter in background is heard) What was that? Please tell me you're the only person here ---- ...That laughter. It irritates me. There is another presence here. And it is not my Visitor. -Suu ---- Forgotten me already? How rude, maybe this will remind you. Eventualy, even stars burn out! '' '' ---- ...What are you doing here? Have you come to threaten me once again? -Suu ---- Can't I visit the girl that stood up to me? You interest me more than your Visitor's wife, I don't have someone like you in my universe -'' ''Concept'' ''of Death and Destruction Flattery will get you no where,Concept of Death and Destruction. Though I admit, I'm curious on how you think I am more interesting than Ouroboros. And I have no counterpart in yourUniverse? How strange. -Suu ---- Ophis wouldn't have survived my manipulation of her sight while you did and there is no sentient 'supernatural world' in my universe, hmmm (chuckles to itself) You, Suu, are different from the rest, while they fear, you're not. - '' Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- ...Only my Visitor is allowed to refer to me by that name. And everyone has something to fear, Concept, even you. That little vision you sent me however, did not faze me in the slightest. Being the literal battlefield of where the Three Factions fought, was not pleasant once I gained sentience. But luckily, my dear, dear Visitor bisected that fool Kokabiel and prevented another Great War from happening. But yes, I am different. Far different than most beings. After all, I predate all of them, including Ouroboros and the Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. Perhaps even you as well. -Suu ---- There was nothing before me and my kin, Suu, not even the void was formed yet. It was the Concept of Creation and Holiness that created the void before the Earth was created. Yet you only saw a portion of the vision, because you refused to see all of it. You even have a fear, death of your visitor being the one that comes to mind. And that Kokabiel (growls) he is an insane battlephile that has no use but to cause destruction. I may be destruction itself, but I have a plan for everything I destroy. ''- Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- Do not forget that my Visitor always has a plan to survive. And even if he does perish, at least he will finally dwell within my depths.' Forever'. He will be mine for all eternity...and I will never let him go. -Suu ---- What if he was killed out of the reach of your realm? Like in space or in another universe? What then? He has promised to help the Demon Issei of one of my creators universes, and he would be out of your sight and hugs''-'' Concept of Death and Destruction There is no 'what if'. Do not underestimate my dear Visitor. He's a strong little Godling, far more powerful than my rival's inhabitants, and my own dwellers could have ever imagined. He even has allies who are willing to assist him. The Vanishing Dragon, Ouroboros, the Great Red, and rather curiously, the Evil Dragons. Plus, he has always taken extra steps to ensure his survival many times. And if he is killed, his soul would immediately be transported to my primordial form. It does not matter if he is on Earth, Space, or another Universe. He will come to me,' '''safely' kept within my ambiance.' '-Suu''' ---- If he can get through the dimensional gateway that all souls must get through that is...and for the love of my siblings, THE EARTH IS NOT SENTIENT! If it was...wait, hehehe, here, lets see how you would handle if your Earth was sentient'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' (Waves one of it's tiny arms and a young girl, no more than 3 to 4 years old appears. Her eyes are sea-green and hair as brown as the soil of the Earth itself) "What...who? Eek! Monster!" - 'Earth' (runs and hides behind Suu) ---- (Sends a blank look at 'Earth', and then the Concept) ...You think this fazes me, Concept? '-Suu' ---- Well, this is what your 'Earth' would be if it was sentient. Earth isn't old enough to even care and would have seen you as a 'mother' figure. - Concept of Death and Destruction "Scary monster, go away!" - 'Earth' ---- The Supernatural World and the Concept of Death & Destruction. A pretty volatile combination, wouldn't you say?' ' -Her Holiness the Archangel Sariel (unlike Gabriel, Sariel is a laid-back, down-to-Earth archangel. ---- A 'mother' figure. Please. What nonsense. Where would you even get that ridiculous idea? The Earth is billions of years old, and you refer to it as being 'not old enough'. And for the record, you have no idea how it would act. You did not create the Earth. '-Suu' ---- The Earth is still in its early years, billions of years is still young. You are even older, I am ageless and don't see the point in telling others how old I really am. Now, do you want to talk about the new elephant or in this case, angel in the room?'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- Oh, please be my guest. You have put me in a sore mood. (Looks off to the side.) -Suu ---- (Snorts before turning to face the archangel) Why are you here, archangel of the Prophet of Mercy?'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- Hmmm... I am no elephant, O Living Concept of Death. I am an archangel, one of those eleven who fought Trihexa at the beginning of the Universe, to ensure its survival. And as for your debate, I am inclined to agree with the Concept. Death comes for us all, even if you are a primordial incarnation of something. -Sariel ---- Given we are both over the same thing, I find it refreshing for someone to know what I am talking about.'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' "Who are you all?" - 'Earth' (Shivering behind Suu, who is still ignoring her) ---- Oh, don't misunderstand. I never said Death was avoidable. In fact, I'm quite sure that the both of you can fathom the vast amount of the deceased within my realms. '-Suu' ---- I see her point but it gets SOO boring watching atoms die all the time - Concept of Death and Destruction I thought you craved death and destruction, Concept. '-Suu' ---- Personally, I don't care either way. It gets boring after a while, writing down all those souls. -Sariel ---- (Thinks for a moment) Yes, I agree. All those souls descending to the Underworld, or ascending to Heaven...so bothersome. I get more dwellers that way. '-Suu' ---- See? Besides it more fun causing it than watching'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- (Rolls her eyes) '-Suu' ---- (Unfurls her wings to check feathers) Anyway, how old are you two, if you claim to be primordial? I was only born ten minutes after the Big Bang. No wonder those "supernaturalists" classify archangels as primordial beings too... -Sariel I predate the God from the Bible, Ophis, the Great Red, and the Trihexa, so take that as you will. '-Suu' ---- Before anything was even around, even before the void. It was very dull in that nothingness'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- Well, apart from Father, the Darkness, the Red, and Ophis, nothing predates the Archangels. I guess that makes us pretty old, if you ask me. -Sariel ---- (Looks contemplative) Yes, we are very, very old. And yet somehow, I do not feel old. Especially when I am in this form. '-Suu' ---- And that makes no sense. Death is a state. It may be the end, but it is still a state. Destruction is a state. Nothingness, however, is not a state. So tell me, O Living Concept- how do you predate the void of chaos, in which nothing exists, not even death nor destruction? -Sariel ---- Time means nothing to the ageless and never ending, Earth, here however, is still bound by the rules of time itself. And to answer your question, there was absolutly nothing to begin with and then I came into the picture, I became the something in the nothingness in other words, I 'destroyed' the nothingness by becoming something. The my sibling (snarles the word out) arrives after my birth and caused the Big Bang'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' "Huh? Will I be old like you all?" - 'Earth' ---- (Tilts her head) Your origin sounds similar to Ouroboros, and the Darkness in the Archangel's Universe. '-Suu' ---- (The sound of bushes shaking can be heard.) This is definitely not the forest anymore; James?! James, where are-Oh. Oh. Dear. This. Is. Not. Good! -Claire ---- Yeah, similar but the nothingness, my sibling called it, was gone with his birth and created a pocket dimension that would be called the void. That is where my other siblings were born...You have got to be bloody kidding me, its James Bradley! Oh, hello Mrs Claire Bradley, how did you and your husband get here?'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- (Looks at Claire) Claire Bradley? How did you come upon this location? '-Suu' ---- Oh, the Supernatural World! James! Come on, look who we found! (More bushes shaking can be heard.) Damn it, Claire, what in the name of-Oh shit. Well, if it isn't the Godzilla knock-off, and the actress that I can't quite place at the moment. Hmph. Not to mention that there's a bloody Archie here- goddamned supernaturals, can't you just give us humans a fucking break? Claire & James Your disrespect towards the institutions of the supernatural are astounding. How would you feel if I started insulting the United States of America? -Sariel For a Godzilla reject claiming to be the incarnation of death, you're pretty goddamn nice. -James ---- (Begins to laugh) Nice? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, I'm being courteous and paying a visit to Suu, you foul mouth ape. Besides, I can change my appearance at will - Concept of Death and Destruction (Form changes to that of Sean Connery from his first James Bond movie) ---- Such power. I do hope you know what you are doing with it, O Great Concept of Death. And James does have a reason for asking that of you- your previous form does resemble Shin Godzilla. -Claire ---- Personal favorite out of all the forms I change too, it shows death and pain does it not?'' - Concept of Death and Destruction/Sean Connery '' ---- I mean, he's a dick, but better him than you two old farts... -Susie Susie, stop that! You don't insult people you meet on the street, do you? -Claire ---- "Yes, but that's his fault, and it only gets worse" - Concept of Death and Destruction No, Mom, I bash the hell out of them with Ruyi Jingu Bang. -Susie For the last time, Susie, stop flaunting your membership in the Hero Faction! Your father and I are already worried enough about you and Brandon as is. -Claire (Sighs.) Godzilla reject. -Susie ---- She's got guts, Claire Bradley, but even so, you should stop or you will find that you may not survive the next insult'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- (Drawing pictures of her Visitor while bored) -Suu Motherf-ers like you are the reason I studied for five years in the Jade Court and joined the Hero Faction. -Susie ---- "Who are you drawing?" - Earth ---- (Shows picture to 'Earth') '-Suu' "He's...cute? Uhm...who is he?" - Earth ---- (Gets lost in thoughts...) No one of your concern. '-Suu' ---- "Please? He must be very close to you, but he looks nice and you seem some what nice...(sits down and looks ready to cry) but its like you hate me for some reason, why, what did I ever do to you" - Earth (at this moment, tears can be seen) ---- (Gets lost in even more rampant thoughts) ...Issei Hyoudou. (Sets her attention back to her drawings) '-Suu' ---- Out of all the things... - Concept of Death and Destruction (Earth runs up and baries her face into Claire's leg, tears running freely) "Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything, Why? Why? Why?" - Earth ---- (Pauses to stare coldly at the 'Earth' before adopting an aloof look) Another version of you has garnered my hatred. '-Suu' ---- (Concept of Death and Destruction facepalms) For the love of every multiverse in existence, Suu, your doing more damage than good here. This is a good reason why I had made Earth sentient, and your hatred for it has clouded your mind and rationality!'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' ---- (Glares at the Concept of Death and Destruction) You have no idea how my mind works, Concept. I've no rational mind to speak of, thanks to my consciousness being stuck with that accursed Goddess Izanami for eons. I will admit that I am not a sane being. So don't speak to me as though you know me. '-Suu ' ---- (The Concept finally snaps, aura flaring its not like before, its even more dangerous and Suu looks something akin to fear) YOU LISTEN HERE, SUU, AND LISTEN WELL, YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO PROVE THAT YOUR NOT LIKE THE BEING TO HAD YOUR TRAPPED FOR EONS. USE IT OR I WILL OBLITERATE THIS UNIVERSE AND THEN HAVE MY SIBLING REPAIR IT AGAIN OVER AND OVER UNTIL YOU GET IT!'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' "NO! Don't harm her!" - Earth (stand in between Suu and the Concept of Death and Destruction with her arms out, as though she could protect Suu) ---- That's enough, Concept of Death and Destruction. '-SolarGod!Issei' (Glares angrily at the Concept) You'll obliterate the Universe? Just because Suu refuses to abide by your rules? You know I won't let that happen. By destroying the Universe, you're putting the lives of not only my friends and family, but EVERYONE in extinction. You are literally forcing Suu to change her opinion of the Earth and her mindset. Trust me, that's not something that can be done instantly. Her mind has been fused with Grandma for so many years. A psychotic and revenge driven Goddess who wanted to destroy the Earth and its inhabitants, and went after me because of her hatred against Grandpa Izanagi. Suu's mental state is fragile and is still recovering from her consciousness being removed from Izanami's mind. So like she said, don't talk to her as if you know her. And you making Earth sentient is just another way of you forcing Suu to change. You can't just force something like that. It's gotta be a gradual process. You're just as petty as the others I've put down, Concept of Death and Destruction. Petty enough to threaten my home -SolarGod!Issei (Looks at Issei with great melancholy and tears in her eyes) V-Visitor... -Suu ---- Well, if her hatred for something non-sentient is just distasteful, how about you see the Earth for yourself, little starling?'' - Concept of Death and Destruction '' (Points at Earth, who hasn't moved from her place) "Your him...from her drawing!" - Earth Beside, you have overlooked one detail...I let her deal with Earth until now, I didn't interfere. (Looks thoughtful before grinning like a mad man) well, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Angel!Raynare so bye - Concept of Death and Destruction (The Concept vanishes and in his place is another Issei, one that has a very faint crimson glow about him) "Where the heck?!?!" - TrueSelf!Issei ---- (Glares at the spot where the Concept was, before setting his attention to his 'Damn that concept. Making Suu cry like that.' Another version of me? -SolarGod!Issei ---- "Where the bloody heck am I?!" - TrueSelf!Issei Hmmm, there seems to be another version of yourself right behind you, Partner.' - Ddraig ' ---- (Blinking at his counterpart, before looking over to Suu with concern) Suu? Are you all right? -SolarGod!Issei (Blinking back tears, before silently shaking her head) - Suu (With a sigh, Solar!Issei moved to gently pat her on the head, before looking back to his twin.) ---- "Ugh...my head is still pounding" - TrueSelf!Issei I thought you people were supposed to be smart. That Concept is just as retarded as Gabriel. -Susie That is true. -Sariel ---- (Turns to look at Susie) So I take it you're not a big fan of that Concept either. Honestly, good to know that someone else besides me has a similar opinion. -SolarGod!Issei (Earth walks over to Suu and hugs her) ---- "Uhm...hello?" - TrueSelf!Issei Despite its power, it's unbelievably stupid. You ever heard that saying, Uncle Issei? "Do in Rome as the Romans do?" Well, he's in Rome, and guess what happens when you try to make the Romans act like barbarians? -Susie War? -SolarGod!Issei (Suu snuggled closer to her Visitor while she let the Earth hug her, barely registering the manifested planet) ---- Yeah, something like that. I don't pay much attention in history class, if that means anything. -Susie Let me say this in my defense, but Uncle Issei never appeared as hot to me. Just handsome. You, on the other hand... (licks lips) -Susie Mmmm.... ---- (Blinks in confusion) ...You mean me? -SolarGod!Issei Yeah, you. You're hotter than uncle Issei ever was. (wriggles eyebrows suggestively) -Susie ---- (Blinks again before rubbing the back of his head) Umm, thank you I guess. I technically am a literal star now. I think that Willis guy said something along those lines too. -SolarGod!Issei So, how bout you come over to my universe, and stop by my house for some Netflix and chill? -Susie SUSAN PETROVÍC BRADLEY, YOU ARE NOT BRINGING ALTERNATE ISSEIS INTO OUR HOUSE, DO YOU HEAR ME??!!!! -Claire Jeez, Claire, if she wants to bang, then let her bang. She's not a virgin, you know? -James WHHAAATT????!!!!-Claire Angels are literal stars, too, at least in the Trialverse. -Da Prophet ---- (Looks at Susie with genuine innocence) I don't think now is a good time. But I should tell you that I'm already taken. And your mother doesn't seem to like me, or even James-san. He did say he didn't like a version of me or something. -SolarGod!Issei It's not that I don't like you, Hyoudou-kun. I just don't like Susí being in the company of boys her age. I don't know where she inherited her lust... probably James... -Claire Stop blaming me for everything! Oh, and you seem nice, Hyoudou-kun. It's just that the Issei I know is a total dumbass. -James ---- "Uhm, that's my fault...your daughter is being affected by my dragon aura and making her act like that, sorry" - TrueSelf!Issei (Crimson aura vanishes and Susie returns to normal) ---- Nuh-uh, kid. The Suse always act likes that; dragon aura or not. -James I was just flirting with you, Solar God. You know who I really like? Ex Gremory, Issei's principal son. I'd really not Bang his dad -Susie That is true. -James ---- "Like someone I know, its only worse when my aura is active, Mr?" - TrueSelf!Issei That's weird- Kusanagi is part of the Imperial Japanese Regalia- how the hell did you take it? Only the Emperor of Japan actually gets to handle it. -James That is true. You can't just steal Kusanagi from the Shinto shrine where they keep it! -Claire ---- "Isn't the Kusanagi the sword found in the tail of Yamato-no-Orochi?" - TrueSelf!Issei ---- (Blinking at them innocently) My mom passed it down to me. And the souls of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orichi are sealed inside. -SolarGod!Issei Yeah, but according to Japan the sword passed to ownership of the Japanese Emperors. Every time an Emperor ascends, they handle the Kusanagi as well as the other regalia. The last time we saw Kusanagi was when Akihito came to seat his butt on the Chrysanthemum Throne in '93, and it hasn't been seen since. There's no way Kusanagi is being used- the Japanese would have a fit if it was. -James The sword belongs to Japan, asshole. Give it back to Akihito-sama the next time you visit Japan. -James "Hey! I think the fact that any soul carrying weapon shouldn't be in the hands of the government, especially the human government, they may use it in the wrong way!" - TrueSelf!Issei ---- (Blinks innocently again.) But I didn't steal it. Kokabiel tried to steal it from the Ise Grand Shrine, which is where my mom put it. And I don't know who Akihito is, because mom never mentioned him to me. -SolarGod!Issei It belongs to the Emperors of Japan. They've used it to bring peace to Japan and repel invaders! You know the Mongol invasions of Japan? Those weren't random storms that sank their fleet, but the power of Kusanagi defending the land of the Rising Sun. Look, I know you're both better that the Issei I know, but Kusanagi belongs to Akihito-sama, not you. -James (James shakes head) ---- "Susanoo, why does he keep showing up?!" - TrueSelf!Issei (TRUE WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!)' ' (Crimson armor surround TrueSelf!Issei and looks like a combination of the Complete Balance abreaker and the Juggernaut Drive) ---- Greetings, young Hyoudou-kun. I am Akihito, the Emperor of Japan. I am the rightful wielder of Kusanagi ( he clutches his own version of Kusanagi ) but it seems that the other version of Kusanagi is being used for good in your own hands. -Akihito (Despite the fact that Akihito is an old man, the power of Kusanagi rushes through the Japanese Emperor.) As long as you do not threaten Japan, I will accept your ownership of an alternate Kusanagi, solar Hyoudou-kun.r>-Akihito ---- ...I don't think you exist in my Universe. {Indeed, Amaterasu never mentioned a being named Akihito. She gave the Kusanagi to you with the actions of a concerned mother, partner. Though it seems the other disagree. No matter.} -SolarGod!Issei and Ddraig ---- (And why would the Shinto Sun Goddess give Japan a sword with you or is it us, anyway, she would have given the sword with a dragon sealed in it) - TrueSelf Ddraig Then it seems I am not Emperor of Japan in your world? -Akihito I do not know how it is in your world, but in mine Amaterasu gifted Kusanagi to Jimmu, my ancestor and the 1st Emperor of Japan. Since then the Yamato clan has wielded Kusanagi; I am the current Emperor of Japan and the current wielder of Kusanagi. -Akihito ---- (Gives Emperor Akihito a respectful but reclusive look) The lives of Earth and the Supernatural World are very important to me, Akihito-sama. I've never been the one who wants to cause suffering to my homes or to the people I care about. -SolarGod!Issei ---- "Everyone is under my protection...kind of comes with the job of being the True Welsh Dragon Emperor." - TrueSelf!Issei Let me tell you a story, Hyoudou-kun. During the Second World War, my father's advisers pressured him to wield Kusanagi against the Americans. They knew its power, they knew that Kusanagi's might would be more than enough to repulse the Americans. But my father, Hirohito, knew the damage Kusanagi would have to wreak. Millions of lives would be lost; Japanese and American. For that reason Kusanagi was not wielded; subsequently Japan lost the war. My father cared about human life, and so do I, Hyoudou-kun. Do not forget that. Do not cause excessive loss of life with your Kusanagi, for it is a sword of protection and virtue, not a weapon of destruction. -Akihito ---- "At least he's not scared of the fact that a dragon is sealed in the sword, but...Akihito-sama, in my world, Susanoo killed the Emperor before you and used it until I had to stop him...and I gave it to Amaturasu to keep it from happening again..." - TrueSelf!Issei Susan'oo? Killing my father? Terrible. That would have changed history irrevocably. -Akihito ---- ...I'm not someone who enjoys destruction, Akihito-sama. But I understand what you're saying -SolarGod!Issei Visitor-dear... (Snuggles even closer to her Visitor) -Suu According to the lore, Akihito here is descended from Amaterasu, hence the reason why Akihito has it. In fact, the Yamato clan is directly descended from Amaterasu- hence the whole Land of the Rising Sun mojo. -James ---- "Well, not that much...they said it was an anti-whstever and had the rest covered up" - TrueSelf!Issei So you say that I do not exist in your world? That instead someone else sits on the Chrysanthemum Throne? -Akihito ---- "Huh? No, you told me to return the sword to the Shinto Goddess after your fathers death from Susanoo... And I think you did become the next Emperor, but I'll have to check on that as my knowledge of the government is lacking horribly" - TrueSelf!Issei ---- (Looks at Solar!Issei) I am an old man, but I admit that I have always held an almost childlike fascination for Kusanagi. I wonder, how strong is your Kusanagi, Hyoudou-kun? -Akihito ---- (Looks at his version of the Kusanagi) Well to be honest I'm not really sure on the strength level. I've got Ddraig and Yamata-no-Orochi in the sword, so I can create a Dragon armor. Plus I can combine it with the Demon Swords, so there's that. -SolarGod!Issei ---- "So its like the Boosted Gear but in sword form? Or something to that effect?" - TrueSelf!Issei Right. -SolarGod!Issei ---- “Cool, I just have my True Welsh Dragon armor, Welsh Crimson Dragon God Drive, the original armors and not much else...though I do know draconic magic!" - TrueSelf!Issei Kusanagi hasn't been used in 800 years, but it is said to be able to cause massive storms- the kamikaze. Not to mention that it's presence alone is harmful to Devils.... -Akihito ---- "I'm a devil and its not affecting me" - TrueSelf!Issei Lol, that's because you're a Mary Sue Issei-in-name-only. Hehehehehehehe!! -Willis ---- "AAAAGH! Where did you come from?! And what are you talking about?!" - TrueSelf!Issei Mom, when are you going to betroth me to Ex? "Uhm...Is she always like this? She reminds me of Ile and Nil when they had way too much suger a little too well" - TrueSelf!Issei Yeah. Claire disapproves, but I secretly do. Go get 'em, tiger lily! -James I mean, I don't like the Issei from where I come from, but if she wants to spend the rest of her immeasurably long life with Ex Gremory, then by all means, go ahead. -James Stop teasing me! -Susie ---- "OK then...uhm, so your version of me is bad, like really bad?" - TrueSelf!Issei I've got the Kusanagi Sword and the five Demon Swords, though they're always a pain to use after a while. -SolarGod!Issei No, he's like in canon- perverted, but not much else. He's pretty okay if you ask me, but I just don't like him. I mean, sixteen years ago, he was perving on Claire, and now he's perving off Susie, too. Weirdo. -James ---- "...." - TrueSelf (looking sick) "Oh...that's just wrong, but given that girls and women alike are driven to me like a magnet because of my dragon aura...I can't say anything. But at least I can use my aura as a weapon." - TrueSelf!Issei ---- ''''